


Take Me Out

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bad Flirting, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Well, at least you asked nicely
Relationships: Hit (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Take Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> I found memes and one of them inspired me to write this. This is just my attempt at humour but hopefully it makes someone laugh. Enjoy

You weren’t completely sure what had compelled you to try this. You had always had a soft spot for the assassin, Hit, and you wanted to try and get his attention somehow. You weren’t really great at flirting. You were painfully aware of that. You had tried to flirt with Hit in the past but he never really seemed to notice your attempts. You chalked it up to you being a lousy flirt.

So, one day you decided to give it another shot. You really hoped that Hit would be able to catch on that you were flirting, albeit, in the most dangerously possible way but you were starting to get desperate at this point and you threw caution to the wind. It was either going to go well or horribly wrong. If it was the latter, you probably wouldn’t be able to look Hit in the eye ever again. You sent a quick prayer to whatever higher power there was that this went according to plan. Hit was simply making one of his regular visits when you went for it. It was now or never and when you opened your mouth you couldn’t stop the words from spilling out.

"Please take me out. Either in the date way or the assassination way."

You almost cringed as the words hung in the air. Hit stared at you in complete silence, his crimson gaze unwavering. You swallowed thickly and you could count every tense second that ticked by before he responded.

"Which would you prefer?" he simply asked.

You blinked slowly. "Uh…Surprise me?"

He was in front of you with a few easy strides. He stood at his full height and you had briefly forgotten that he was a lot taller than you were. You felt like a harmless little hamster in the presence of a hawk. You had to crane your neck to look up at him. His face held no emotions as he stared back at you and the silence was deafening in your ears. 

He slowly took his hand out of his pocket and your pulse started to race beneath your skin. You stood your ground as you stared up at him, your eyes just tempting him to try something. You flinched when his hand was in front of your face. You had seen what he could do and for a split second, you thought he may have taken the second option.

You jolted when you felt his hand rest on top of your head and for a few tense seconds, you forgot how to breathe. You peeled your eyes open to look up at him, confusion etched onto your face as he jostled your hair. He still stared down at you with that same blank expression.

"I'll pick you up at 8."

"Huh?"

Probably not one of your finer moments in life but that was the only thing that would come out. All other words seemed to be lodged in your throat. He retracted his hand and a faint smile tugged at his lips at the innocent stare you were giving him. 

"For our date" he clarified.

You could have slapped yourself. Well, at least he made his choice. You couldn't say you were disappointed. In fact, it was the outcome you had been desperately hoping for. You scratched your check idly, a sheepish smile settling on your lips. 

"Oh. Well I should probably tell you were I live."

He shook his head. "No need. I already know."

You blinked rapidly in surprise. "What? How?"

He offered no further explanation as he simply turned around and started walking off. You stared at his back completely dumbfounded as you watched him leave, unable to utter a word to halt his departure. 

Well that had worked out better than you expected. It looks like you had a date to look forward to tonight. And it was a pretty hot one. Looks like your flirting wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
